He's Gone
by Artemiz11
Summary: Basically an Annabeth misses Percy oneshot about her coming to terms with his supposed death the day before the funeral. Only Annabeth being sad. K to be safe.


**A/N: Hey guys this is my first story on here. I have been writing a bunch about Percy and Annabeth and I heard a song called "I'd Lie" by Taylor Swift and I thought this would be perfect for these two. This was originally going to be a karaoke fic but I started writing and it took me in a totally different direction. I might still publish that one though**.

 **Disclaimer: I Own NOTHING, the characters all belong to Rick Riordan.**

Annabeth

Tomorrow. His funeral was tomorrow. They were going to burn his shroud and the last bit of her Seaweed Brain would be gone. Forever. Her best friend - he'd never know… – How? How could he be gone? Annabeth raced away from the Big House. Running, trying desperately to out run the deafening silence that surrounded her, despite the fact that the camp was bustling in the midsummer heat. Her feet carried her away, far, far away from the sinking pain of her stomach that she – she would never see him again. It hurt worse than acting like they were just friends. Worse than hiding- no, lying to her best friend, who she would never see again. Her mind, unlike her legs, ran in circles. Sobbing, she realized that this would've happened anyway. 'A single choice shall end his days,' the oracle whispered in her mind. Demolishing any semblance she might've had at keeping herself together.

Aphrodite had always promised her an interesting love life. How she hated her right now. First Luke, now… She cursed herself. She couldn't even say his name, not without dissolving into a pile of uncontrollable tears. No one would be able to see her crumble, not here.

Where even was here? Annabeth wiped at the tears that were still falling. She cursed her tears, they made her look weak. She looked around, and was surprised to find herself by the small waterfall that Pe- they had found together after a daring chase in a particularly interesting game of Capture the Flag. They sat here, well, he sat here, while she guarded him, and they just talked. The waterfall had always calmed her. Sometimes she would sit here, when the dock at the lake was full of people, or the waves were rough at the beach.

Annabeth looked to her right, downstream, and she could barely see the place where it all started, or where she thought it had anyway. She looked and just stared at the place where she, invisible, had watched him take on five Ares kids all by himself-no training. She gazed at the place where her crush on the new camper got infinitely harder.

Tears began to fall out of her eyes again. She was thankful no one was around to see her, this sniveling mess of a daughter of Athena. She half looked over her shoulder, half expecting Thalia to run out of the woods, and go into immediate older sister mode, hugging her and telling her it was okay. Annabeth sighed and the tears fell harder. But it would never be okay. She- she took a shaky breath. He was gone… and he was never coming back. This possibility was one she had always known, and knew somehow, in Mt. St. Helen's, that her Seaweed Brain would always come back to her. But now, with preparations for the funeral underway, this reality without her best friend was soul-crushing. That passionate, life and death kiss was all she would have to remember him by.

Annabeth didn't think she could ever look at the ocean again, or smell it, or even be near it, because her son of Poseidon was practically the ocean itself. He was constant as the tides, quick to anger, but as quick to lose that anger, like a summer storm rolling in off of the ocean. He was as stubborn as water too, immovable once he stood behind something. And like the water that he was practically molded from, he wore away at the armor around everyone's heart, even, she suspected, at Clarisse's.

Annabeth took another deep breath. This time when the tears threatened to drop, she squeezed her eyes, and her heart, shut. Athena always has a plan. Athena always has a plan. She repeated her mantra aloud until she could say she believed it. She could practically hear her best friend's voice, laughing at her predicament and saying that when Athena didn't have a plan, she sure as hell acted like she did. Annabeth grinned at the joke she made up, her first sort-of smile since Camp had given up on her friend.

She looked at her reflection in the water, leaning forward for a better glance, the ripples of the moving water disrupting her gaze. Involuntarily, she gasped. She looked like a ghost. Her blond hair was a rat's nest and her normally stormy gray eyes were the color of cigarette ash, and they were sunken into her face. Thinking about when the last time she ate was, she was shocked to find that she couldn't remember.

She felt the tears come before she could stop them. She was ashamed at how weak a boy could make her. She hugged her knees to her chest, only barely wondering when she had sat down. She thought about all that she had done with that green-eyed boy, memories flashing by until they stopped at her last moment she might have with the one she had grown to care for. She had only a sliver of a speck of hope that he was still alive. That kiss, the final memory, she could still hear the seriousness in his voice when he told her what he planned to do. Hugging her knees tighter, she imagined what he would say right now, probably something stupid, but comforting, like 'I know it may seem like things will never be okay, things will get better. It's always darkest before the dawn, right?' and then he'd give her that sarcastic grin that she hated, and hug her.

Taking a deep breath she picked herself off of the ground and turned back in the direction of the pavilion, and started walking. Somehow, knowing that Percy would always be a part of her maybe the hurt lessen, if only slightly. Hearing the conch shell, she started running back to her family.

 **A/N: So that's it this is just a little one shot that I wrote. I had Annabeth not use Percy's name until the end because it shows how just thinking that Percy is there heals her! OTP! OTP!**

 **That's all for now!**


End file.
